La naissance de Tom
by Sollina
Summary: Dans quelle circonstance Tom Elvis Jedusor est-il venu au monde ? Comment sa naissance s'est-elle passé. Du point de vue de Ludovica, jeune Sage-Femme de Londres, venait découvrir les circonstances de la naissance de Tom et du décès de Mérope.


Nous sommes le 30 décembre 1926, Ludovica est jeune fille de bonne famille. Son père lui a offert une bonne éducation et un amour inconditionnel. Mais pas que... Etant l'un des plus grands médecins de Londres il lui offrit la découverte de la médecine. Si elle abandonna très jeune l'idée de devenir médecin, elle s'orienta vers la maïeutique. Agée de vingt-cinq ans, elle vient à peine de finir sa formation de trois ans à l'école des sages-femmes. Pour parfaire son apprentissage elle doit partir en stage et rien de mieux qu'un monastère d'un petit quartier de Londres entouré de nonnes accoucheuses et d'un panel de futures mamans pour parfaire tout ça.

En cette nuit du 30 décembre, Ludovica profite d'un moment de calme. Elles sont trois à ne pas être rentrées pour les fêtes de Noël. Devant sa tasse de thé elle revoit sa dernière naissance. Assez rapide, un troisième enfant qui ne présenta aucune difficulté. Sa camarade de chambré, eu elle aussi une journée agité. La naissance surprise de jumeau dû nécessiter la présence d'un médecin, mais tout c'est bien fini.

-Tu n'imagines pas la tête du papa quand on lui a annoncé qu'il avait une fille et un garçon, s'extasia Diana.

-Un choc, pourtant on entendait qu'un seul cœur à l'auscultation, s'étonna Ludovica.

-Le docteur Andrews m'a expliqué que cela arrivait quand l'un cachait l'autre. Ah les mystères du corps.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat. La mère supérieur arriva en courant complétement essoufflé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les deux amies se regardèrent attendant la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Un accouchement est en train de se faire à l'orphelinat, expliqua la mère supérieur. Un agent t'accompagnera là-bas Ludovica.

Sans attendre, la concernée laissant son thé pour attraper son manteau et sa sacoche contenant un kit naissance. Il faisait froid dehors et avec l'aide du bobby elle atteint rapidement l'orphelinat. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'une d'entre elles venaient ici. Beaucoup de pauvres filles venaient mettre au monde leur enfant avant de l'abandonner. Elle détestait ce lieu, la directrice étant antipathique et aucune joie ne s'en dégageant. Le bobby frappa à la porte et un hurlement se fit entendre confirmant bien la présence d'une femme en travail. Ludovica se laissa guider à travers le couloir, la directrice gronda les quelques curieux.

-Encore une pauvre gamine, je ne sais même pas son âge. Trop petite...

Ludovica ne voulait pas juger ces femmes. Si elle se réservait pour un fiancé, sa camarade de chambre elle n'avait point attendu le mariage au risque de tomber enceinte. Heureusement avec leur savoir, elle prenait moins de risque.

La directrice s'arrêta devant une porte salle, des gémissements plaintifs s'échappant. Elle pénétra dans la pièce pourvu que d'un lit et de draps plus ou moins propres.

-Pouvez-vous m'apporter de l'eau bouillie ainsi que des draps propres, demanda fermement mais poliment la jeune femme.

L'adjointe de la directrice se trouver dans la pièce, une femme un peu plus serviable et gentille. Elle tenait la main de la jeune fille et lui épongé le front. Le feu crépitant dans l'antre de la cheminée. En posant son sac et en mettant son tablier elle comprit le « trop petite ». La jeune fille, en simple chemise, semblait mesurer à peine 1m50 et des hanches fines... Cette morphologie était trop connue des sages-femmes. Un accouchement difficile à prévoir.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ludovica je suis ici pour vous aider à mettre au monde votre bébé, dit-elle avec douceur. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Mérope, chuchota la future maman.

Doucement elle lui prévint qu'elle devait l'examiner. Le travail était pratiquement fini et la poche des eaux rompus depuis un moment. Une contraction fit tendre la jeune fille et elle s'écarta pour se laver les mains. Ludovica était inquiète. En s'approchant de la directrice adjointe, elle lui chuchota :

-Dite à la directrice qu'un médecin devrait être présent pour cette naissance.

Sans attendre elle partit, pendant ce temps Ludovica se remit au chevet de Mérope. Les draps largement trempés de sueur. Elle lui proposa de boire un peu. Le gros du travail restait encore à faire.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Mais non, il faut penser au bébé, encouragea Ludovica.

-Il m'a abandonné et pourtant je l'aimais tant...

Une autre contraction la coupa et elle hurla. Ludovica décida de faire un autre contrôle. Absence de col, donc dernière phase du travail, mais elle s'inquiéta. Elle ne touchait ni la tête ni les pieds du bébé. Il semblait de travers. Elle tâta le ventre en espérant se tromper de diagnostic. Si elle avait déjà pratiqué deux versions, elle le faisait qu'en dernier recours et toujours avec un médecin, son père en l'occurrence, qui la guidait. La dernière fois, les deux avaient perdus la vie. Elle sorti dans le couloir pour savoir ce que faisait le médecin.

-Il ne viendra pas, ça coûte trop cher à l'établissement, avoua la directrice.

-Vous êtes sérieuse, déclara Ludovica. Ils peuvent mourir tous les deux.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû fauter...

-Appelé au moins le monastère j'aurai besoin d'une mes collègues, coupa sèchement la jeune fille.

Elle retourna dans la chambre en affichant un air serein. Inutile de faire paniquer Mérope.

-Ecoute, ton bébé se présente de travers, je vais devoir réaliser une version interne. Ca fait très mal, avoua-t-elle, mais cela est nécessaire sinon vous risquez de mourir tous les deux.

-Je sais que je vais mourir, gémit Mérope. Ma mère me répétait tout le temps que j'étais fragile et une incapable. Elle avait raison, il m'a abandonné sachant pertinemment que j'attendais son enfant...

Ludovica sentait son cœur se déchirer. Comment une mère pouvait-elle dire ça à son enfant. Elle enroula un drap autour du lit pour que Mérope puisse s'agripper au moment de la version. Tout en l'encourageant, elle se prépara. Elle devait se concentrer et faire abstraction des cris de douleurs de sa patiente. Elle repéra rapidement le corps du bébé et commença par attraper les pieds. Elle réussit doucement à mettre en place le bébé comme pour une naissance en siège. Tout en indiquant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle continua la délivrance tel quel.

-C'est un ravissant petit garçon, déclara-t-elle en le frottant énergiquement.

Elle coupa le cordon et continua les soins. Le petit bonhomme semblait un peu sonné mais pleura rapidement. Emmitouflé dans les draps et une couverture, elle le posa dans les bras de sa mère.

-Il est magnifique, il ressemble tellement à son père... Mon petit Tom, je t'aime tellement.

Pendant cette rencontre Ludovica vérifia la suite de couche. Le placenta ne suivait pas et Mérope se vidait petit à petit de son sang. Elle pouvait tenter de l'extraire elle-même, mais la présence d'un médecin semblait plus que nécessaire. Diana ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là, suivit par son père. Elle souffla de soulagement.

-J'ai dû réaliser une version interne, mais le placenta ne suit pas...

-Je m'en occupe mon cœur, tu as fait ton maximum, rassura son père.

-Ludovica, appela faiblement Mérope. Pouvez écrire une lettre pour Tom ?

Sentait-elle que la situation était désespérée ? D'habitude Ludovica ne le faisait pas, rassurant toujours la jeune maman sur l'heureux dénouement, surtout avec la présence de son papa. Diana tendait compresse sur compresse et son père tentait de masser le bas ventre de Mérope pour faire expulser le placenta. Une feuille et un stylo en mains, elle attendit que Mérope lui dicte ses derniers mots.

-« Tom, mon fils. Je t'ai aimais dès que j'ai su que je t'ai attendu. Dès que j'ai senti tes premiers coups de pieds. J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester auprès de toi, te voir grandir et devenir un aussi beau jeune homme que ton père. Je te nomme comme lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor... N'oublie pas que je t'aime... ».

Elle ferma les yeux, encore plus blanche que les draps. Le bébé n'hurlant comme s'il savait le destin tragique de sa maman. Le matelas, malgré les compresses, s'imbibé de sang... Tremblante Ludovica attrapa le poigné de Mérope. Plus aucun pouls...

-Papa, je ne sens plus rien, prévint-elle.

Il vérifia par lui-même et au moyen de stéthoscope il confirma la mort de la jeune fille. En ce matin du 31 décembre 1926, Mérope venait de décéder en couche. Prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras pour le rassurer, elle laissa Diana s'occuper de remettre en état le corps. N'ayant pas de famille, où irait-il ? En fosse commune ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. La directrice revint accompagnée de son père.

-Comment elle l'a appelé ? Dit-elle sans un regard de compassion.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle lui a écrit quelques mots, expliqua doucement Ludovica en tendant la petite feuille.

-Quel nom ridicule, répondit-elle en attrapant la feuille.

A peine avait-elle fini de lire qu'elle s'approcha de la cheminée et sans un regret jeta les derniers mots d'une mère dans les flammes.

-Encore une bouche en plus à nourrir. Agatha, monte-le à la pouponnière, je prépare son dossier. Docteur Granger, merci de votre acte de bénévolat.

Ludovica resta fixé sur les flammes avant de regarder une dernière fois le nourrisson. L'innocence transparaissait dans ses yeux et elle se chagrina qu'il ne sache jamais tout l'amour que sa mère ressentait pour lui.

-Que va-t-il devenir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ma chérie oubli-le. Avec un peu de chance une bonne famille l'adoptera.

C'est sur cette phrase que Ludovica partit de l'orphelinat et ne revit jamais ce petit garçon. Cet accouchement l'ayant marqué à jamais. Même des dizaines d'années après elle ne put l'oublier, ce demandant toujours ce qu'il était advenu...


End file.
